


Teachers Pet

by Mads_thehatter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Biology, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_thehatter/pseuds/Mads_thehatter
Summary: After persistently pleading to your old biology teacher, Rick Sanchez, to let you become a teachers aid in the upcoming school semester, he finally agrees, only to have you screw it up on the first day...or so you thought.





	1. Chapter 1

You remembered it like it was yesterday. The warm summer sun that kissed your face and the sweet sounds of waves crashing onto the beach. The distant sounds of seagulls and the warm breeze that occasionally brushed against your skin. You weren’t much of a fan of the beach, but once you were there you found everything about it very peaceful. In fact, it was one of your favorite places to sit and read a book. You laid on your stomach on a beach towel in the shade of the large umbrella you set up yourself. You propped your head up on one fist, while the other held open the new book you immersed yourself in. At least you were, until you noticed a darker shadow had covered the pages you were reading. You furrowed your brow and glanced up and noticed a figure. Your heart skipped a beat when you immediately recognized the slender man that stood above you. Your eyes traveled up his body. He obviously just walked out of the ocean, because his swim trunks clung to his frame and hung low revealing the light blue pubes that were meant to be hidden by his shorts. This was accompanied by water that traveled down his body and onto the sand in front of you. Your eyes moved to his face, which was framed by his wet, unruly hair. He was in the process of slicking it back in the fashion you had grown to love. You gulped when you noticed that damn smirk that always made your heart race. You sat slack-jawed for several seconds before shaking your head and regaining your thoughts.

“M-mr. Sanchez? What the hell are you doing here?” He crossed his arms before opening his mouth to speak. Except words didn’t come out, a familiar inhuman tone did. Confusion spread across your face and a strange pull began to tug at your consciousness.

“What..?” He chucked and opened his mouth to speak once again, the same tone coming from his mouth a second time.

Realization sparked through your thoughts and you yanked yourself from sleep, quickly grasping for your phone that was on a nearby dresser. You glanced at the screen, which had two texts waiting to be opened from Mr. Sanchez himself. You unlocked the screen and read through them. Where the hell are you, do you have any idea what time it is?, the two messages read. Your eyes grew wide and you glanced at the time in the corner of your phone. “FUCK.” You jumped out of bed and immediately ran to your closet to round up some form of attire.

You had been begging Mr. Sanchez all summer to let you to be the teacher’s aid for his biology class. You loved the subject itself, but loved the way he taught it even more. Unlike many other professors, he was very passionate about the subject. The way he talked about it made you want to pay attention and learn more about it. That was one reason you so desperately wanted to be the teacher’s aid; so you could learn even more than what he taught in class. The other reason was because you just couldn’t get over how sexy he was. Most of the girls in his class couldn’t stand how arrogant or vulgar he was, but you? You couldn’t get enough of that man. So when he finally said yes to you becoming his teacher’s aid, you were over the moon. He asked you to arrive to class early, around 6, to review the syllabus and discuss your tasks, but here you were on the first day, jumping out of bed at 9.

Once you had clothes on, you rushed to the bathroom, freshened up, and put your hair up in a bun. You then went to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and rushed out the door. The university was about a 30 minutes away, so you wasted no time pulling out of your driveway and driving away just below a speed that would catch the attention of a police officer.

Once you arrived at the school you checked your appearance in the rear view before jumping out of the car and rushed towards the building as fast as your feet could carry you. You bounded through the hallways and screeched to a halt in front of the classroom. You bent over slightly and placed your hands on your knees, remaining there until you were able to catch your breath and regain composure. You reached for the handle of the classroom and turned it, opening it to a silent auditorium of students that had turned their attention towards you. Your face turned a bright pink as you slowly entered the room. You glanced at the students momentarily before looking to the front of the classroom, where a clearly irritated Mr. Sanchez stood with his textbook and whiteboard marker in hand. You quickly made your way to the front of the room and took a seat in the front row. As you placed your things on the ground beside you, you could feel the daggers Sanchez bore into the back of your head. You gulped and hesitated, but you slowly straightened yourself and shot him an apologetic look. His features softened and he cleared his throat, continuing his lecture. Eventually, you began to relax and take in the lecture you were now hearing for the second time. The first week, the only thing that was being discussed was cells, which was the only subject in biology you dreaded. So you took the time to take in Mr. Sanchez over the lecture this time.

This year, Mr. Sanchez was wearing glasses, which to your surprise, made him look even more desirable than he was before. He was wearing the brown suit, plaid shirt, red tie combo that drove you mad and he had his hair slicked back in a semi-formal fashion. Needless to say, he looked damn good this semester too, and you couldn’t pull your eyes away – which he seemed to have noticed. He gave a quick glance in your direction and a smirk rose to his expression. He winked, and turned his attention back to his book, flipping the page. A blush rose your face once more and you bit your lip, feeling the warmth that grew in your loins. You quickly leaned down to your bag on the floor and pulled out the textbook you purchased last semester. You opened to the page you figured he was on and pretended to read to cover your sudden arousal. It was clear you pretended a little too hard though, because soon enough the class had ended, and students started pouring out the door. Your heart began to hammer in your chest, you couldn’t imagine the harsh lecture that was sure to come from Sanchez at any second. You began to move your book back to your bag at the slowest imaginable pace to avoid eye contact with the professor for as long as possible. As you were still adjusting the book in the backpack, you could feel his presence in front your table and you sighed.

“Listen, Mr. Sanchez, I’m so sorry. I really thought I set my alarm last night, but I–” You were cut short by a firm hand gripping your chin that moved your head to face him. Your heart just about jumped through your chest when you realized his face was just inches from yours. Instinctively, your eyes darted to his lips, then to his eyes – which were dominated by a stern look – but they hinted at a cocky grin that was sure to follow soon enough.

“Y-you would think a-after 2 years in my class, some students would figure out that I can’t stand excuses. Also, call me Rick.”

You bit your lip and sat silently. In the back of your mind you couldn’t help but wonder when – or if – he would close the gap, but instead his thumb grazed the side of your mouth, presumably to wipe off remaining crumbs from the granola bar you failed to see while checking in the mirror of your car. He then released your chin and leaned back.

“Now, let’s get to the business at hand. We n-(uurp) we need to go over the syllabus and discuss what you’ll be doing this semester – whatever the fuck that is…” He trailed off at the end and you giggled. He smirked and turned heel, walking back to his desk to gather his book and a few papers. “W-ere going back to my office. Get your shit and come on.”

He glanced back before reaching in his suit and pulling out a silver flask, which he unscrewed and brought to his lips. He took a single swig before placing it back into his coat pocket. He started for the door and you immediately grabbed your stuff and ran after him. He opened the door and exited the room, holding the door for you until you were clear of the door frame. He then began making his way towards his office. You followed in silence for a few moments, admiring his tall frame from behind and how it moved, before a willing topic crossed your mind.

“So, when did you get glasses?” You sped up to walk beside him and glanced at him from the side. He rolled his eyes.

“I’m getting old, babe. T-these eyes aren’t 20/20 anymore. I didn’t want to but my daughter insisted a-and she’s just like her mother. God forbid if I didn’t get some damn glasses.”

You blinked. Old? Yeah you guessed you could see it, but he didn’t seem all that old to you. He didn’t act or look a day over 50, but with everything he knew about science it wouldn’t surprise you if he was over 70. What did surprise you, however was the mention of his family. You figured he may have had a daughter, but you hadn’t even considered him having a wife. You quickly glanced down at his finger to check for a ring and found none. You returned your attention back to his face and asked without a second thought, “Is there a Mrs. Sanchez?”

You instantly felt embarrassed by your question and braced for an answer you weren’t looking forward to. An unidentifiable expression snapped to his face for a few seconds before turning into a sly smirk; he gave you a sideways glance.

“A little forward, aren’t we?” he chuckled. “It’s almost as if you li– have a little (uurp) crush on me.” He flashed you a devilish grin, which caused your heart to flutter and a blush to rise onto your cheeks. You began to protest, but noticed Sanchez’s expression fall into a hard line and he cleared his throat. “There was a Mrs. Sanchez, but we lost her many many years ago. No biggie, so don’t give me any sympathy talks. I get enough of that shit from the other professors here.”

You nodded, a sense of guilt beginning to well up inside you, but your thoughts were interrupted when you both stopped in front of a door. Rick pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He allowed the door to open and motioned for you to step inside. You thanked him before entering and you looked around. The office was well lit by over head lights and relatively packed with paperwork and books. It contained a desk covered with even more books, papers, writing utensils and a few empty mugs that seemed to have been used recently. You made your way to one of the two chairs in front of the desk and took a seat, placing your things beside the chair. You watched as Rick circled around the desk to the other side and took a seat, placing his stuff in front of him. He leaned back against his chair and pulled the flask from before out of his pocket, took another swig and placed it on the desk. He then took the papers from under his book and glanced at it, his expression turning to a frown.

“FUCK, I left the actual syllabus in the desk of the classroom. I-I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

You agreed as you watched him leave the room and shut the door behind him. You then glanced around the room, curiosity beginning to well up inside you. You wanted to know more about Rick, his family, his hobbies, his love life. You checked the door once more and rose from your seat and crossed to the other side of the desk. You stared at the many drawers in front of you and hesitated, reasoning telling you to not go through with this, especially since you just got the job. You quickly pushed the thoughts out of your mind and reached for the top drawer. What you found was very underwhelming – just a stack of printer paper and some pens. You closed it and opened the next, which was much like the first – just a bunch of office supplies placed in a drawer organizer. You immediately closed it and reached for the final, larger drawer below it. Before opening, you listened for footsteps. Once you concluded the coast was clear, you opened it and immediately found what you had been looking for.

You picked up a picture frame that had been in the desk and inspected it closely. You smiled when you noticed a much younger Rick with who you assumed was his wife and daughter. It appeared to be the child’s birthday and they all wore their best, goofiest smiles to please the camera. Seeing Rick like that gave you an entirely different perspective on the usually grumpy man. Beforehand, you had been slightly intimidated by him, but now that you’ve seen him in such a silly state, you wouldn’t be able to take him as seriously anymore.

You flipped the frame – about to remove the backing – when the door to the office opened. Sudden panic washed over you, and all the control to your body flew out the window. You lost your grip on the frame, and despite your best effort to catch it, it fell on the floor with a crack. Your heart raced and before you even looked at the door you fell to all fours and picked up the frame, inspecting the damage the floor had caused. Your eyes grew wide and dread overwhelmed your thoughts as the glass from the frame fell out onto the floor. You looked up just as Rick had made his way to your side.

The frustration on his face was evident and he reached down, snatching the frame from your hands. He stared at it for several seconds before looking down at you with rage. You felt your heart sink to your stomach.

“Y-you – you FUCKING CUNT. What the fuck did I tell you, huh? Are you that fucking dumb that you can’t even follow simple instructions?” You slowly rose to your feet and clutched your arms, staring at the ground. He grabbed your arms hard, forcing you to look up at him. “Why are you so fucking useless? You’ve been nothing but careless and–and irresponsible all day! Can’t you do anything right in your Goddamn life? You..you fucking teens. I knew having you as a teachers aid would be the worst fucking idea.”

Tears began to well up in your eyes. You felt bad for dropping his family photo and this was adding to the cake. He was hitting right where it hurt. His eyes softened momentarily, but they quickly filled with anger once again.

“Get out of my office” he hissed and released you, moving past you to sit at his desk. You released a sob and quickly rounded up your stuff, heading for the door. You made one last glance at Rick, who was sitting with both hands threaded through his hair. His head was bowed with his eyes closed. You opened the door and walked out, letting the door shut behind you. You wiped tears from your eyes and walked as fast as possible out of the building and to your car. Once you were safely in your car, you allowed the tears to fall as you started the engine and sped out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW due to sexual content, please do not indulge if you are not over 18!. Other than that, please enjoy, it was a lot of fun to write.

Once you arrived home, you practically threw your things on the counter and used your shirt to wipe your tear stained face. A final sob came from your lips and you straightened up, following with a deep sigh. With everything that happened today, you decided it’d be a good idea to take a shower. You walked back to your bathroom, peeled the clothes from your body and turned on the shower. You looked at yourself in the mirror and gave yourself a mental scolding. You knew you shouldn’t have touched his things – curiosity kills the cat, as always. You tried so hard to get that position and now it’s gone in the blink of an eye. You groaned in frustration and climbed into the shower. You let the water run over you, and thoughts consume you for several minutes before finally washing the day away from your body.

You climbed out and at that very second you heard a knock at the door. Your eyebrows furrowed and you quickly grabbed a towel. You really weren’t in the mood to deal with anyone, so your plan was to simply ignore the knock and continue with your day. But there was a second knock, this time more insistent. You sighed, quickly walking to your room to throw on some clothes. Moments went by and you grew hopeful that the person at your door had left. That is, till doorbell rang, you rolled your eyes.

“Just a second!” you yelled and made your way to the front door. You hesitated on the knob, but eventually you turned it and opened it.

Your heart skipped beat once you looked up at Rick, whose arms were crossed and his face was fixed in his usual hard line. Once your eyes met, his features softened and he opened his mouth to speak. You grew irritated at the fact that he was here and began to shut the door. However he was quick to push back against the door with his palm.

“Ric–” you started, but you were cut off.

“L-listen, I – I’m sorry. If you do-(uurp) don’t mind, I’m coming in. I need to –to speak with you.” Before you could disagree, he was inside your house. He shut the door behind him and turned towards you. He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck before speaking. “Uh, so, I just came here to tell you I’m sorry. I – I was way out of line. The frame can easily be fixed.”

You looked down at the ground and gripped your fists as tears began to threaten their way out of you again. Rick then lifted your chin by his index finger, his face filled with an apologetic look. He brought you into his chest and caressed your hair.

“I’m so sorry babe. I – I honestly didn’t mean any of it.” A sob released itself and he held you tighter.

“I’m really sorry about the frame Rick. I shouldn’t have been going through your stuff.”

“Shh, sweetie, it’s alright.”

He lifted your face again, wiped the tears that rolled down and he paused. He stared at you, his expression slowly warping into a form of desire. Your heart slowly began to speed up as he inched his face closer to yours. He stopped just short of your lips and looked you in the eyes, almost asking for permission. You then reached your arms up around his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss – one that felt like you had been waiting for longer than you’ve known him. You felt a smirk against your lips and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you into him. You started slow, but eventually your lips began to dance with more passion. Rick greedily licked your bottom lip and you willingly allowed him inside. Your bodies pressed into each other in a battle for dominance, and eventually the friction became too much. You gave into Rick and he moved his hands to your ass, picking you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He began to move, in which direction you were unsure of, but you could feel his hand behind you feeling his way through your home. You eventually made it to your bedroom and he threw you onto the bed. You propped yourself up on your elbows and he studied you. You bit your lip, your eyes moved from his eyes, down to the growing bulge below his belt. You quivered and felt your excitement grown more prominent.

“R-rick…I want you.” He groaned in response.

“Babe, not to sound– not to be weird but I’ve wanted that sweet ass of yours since last semester. Take your clothes off.”

Your breath hitched as you watched him being to take his coat off. He followed with his tie and moved his fingers to the buttons of his shirt. You gulped as you watched his long fingers unbutton each button with precision, wishing he’d hurry up and let those fingers give you the attention you craved. He chuckled at your undivided stare and slowed his fingers to a stop midway down his shirt.

“babe…I fail to see how this is fair…”

your mind snapped back to reality and you whined, wanting to see the rest of him before you started. But he was right. You moved your hands to the hem of your shirt and tugged it over your head, throwing it to the floor. You raised up to your knees and hooked your thumbs under the elastic of your gym shorts, which you preferred to wear as pajamas. You stopped when you noticed rick still hadn’t moved from the single button he stopped at before. He stared at your body, taking you in as if you were a tall drink of water in the middle of the desert. A smirk grew on your face and you used your arms to press your breasts together to give him even more of a show for a few seconds. He drew in a sharp breath and a devilish grin found its way to his lips.

“oh…babe..i’m about to– the things I’m gonna do to you.”

You giggled and you focused your gaze on the button that still hadn’t been undone. You rose an eyebrow.

“well I don’t know rick…I don’t think you can do much of anything to me with your clothes still on.” You spoke in a mocking tone and moved your arms to cross them in front of your breasts. His eyes narrowed and he lowered his hands.

“oho…sweetheart..that’s where you’re wrong.”

the way he said it made a shiver run up your spine.

You watched as he bent down to pick up the tie he had dropped to the floor and strode over to you. Your heart quickened with each step he took towards you, and it was nearly jumping out of your chest as he stopped in front of you. You looked up at him, he looked as if he were about to devour you whole. You opened your mouth to speak, but before a word escaped from your lips he kissed you. It was the roughest kiss you had ever experienced, tongue and all, but it lasted only seconds

“I don’t want to hear another word come out of that smart ass mouth of yours, d-do you understand? Take the rest of those damn clothes off”

You gave him a playfully innocent face and did as your professor instructed. Your lips flattened into a hard line to reassure him another word would not escape from your mouth, and you slowly removed your shorts and panties in an attempt to tease him. The twitch at the corner of his mouth gave you the assurance you needed to see that it had. You relaxed on your knees and watched as rick finally unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and removed it. Just by that sight alone, your pussy began to ache, you needed him.

“Rick, i…”

His eyebrow arched, and your eyes widened. You had forgotten so quickly what he had just said and let the words slip from your mouth. He chuckled darkly, then moved quickly towards you, causing you to jump at his speed. He grabbed your hips and flipped you with little effort so that you were on your hands and knees, leaving your ass on full display to him. You began to look back at him to see what he was going to do next, but at that moment he grabbed both of your arms. He yanked them behind your back, and your head fell into the sheets that were in disarray from your rush this morning. You felt the soft fabric of his tie then wrap around your wrists and tighten into a knot. You then heard rick take a few steps back, assuming to look at his handiwork and a hard blush flooded your cheeks. Your heart raced, and panic began to flood your thoughts in the anticipation of what he may do next. Usually you hated feeling this way, but in the bedroom, this was a welcomed kink you kept hidden deep down inside you. Just as your panic seemed to peak, rick spoke.

“such a disobedient girl…l-late to class, didn’t stay seated and ended up breaking something dear of mine…and speaking after I instructed her not to.” he emphasized the last part and slapped your ass with a hard crack. You yelped and arched your back as the sting radiated through your body. You slowly relaxed and Internally pleaded for another blow. Instead rick rubbed his hands over your ass, assuming to feel the red mark that had been left by him, he hummed with delight.

“fuck…look at that.” he murmured to himself and his fingers moved towards your dripping entrance. You shuddered as his fingers grazed up your clit to your pussy, inserting one long finger to its base and pulling it out, you gave a pleasured sigh

“b-babe..you’re so wet for me. Fuck..t-thats…so fucking hot.” You felt him climb onto the bed behind you and felt two fingers graze your entrance this time before diving deeply inside you, moving at a moderate pace against your slick walls. A hungry moan escaped your lips, and he lifted you up against his chest by your bound arms. He spoke in a velvety tone in your ear

“you like that, baby? I can see it on that sweet face of yours. All twisted in p-pleasure..fucking delicious…” he then licked up your neck, ending with a nip on your ear. Your brows furrowed at the sensation and you felt chills run up your body. He then moved his hand that held you up to your now perky nipple, pinching it between two fingers. You groaned and arched your back, leaning your head back against his shoulder. You could see his sly smirk, obviously enjoying the state you were in. He kissed your cheeks once before increasing the speed of his fingers, causing you to go crazy. You whimpered and wiggled in his arms, feeling your orgasm grow closer

“rick…rick. I…im gunna cum..I…” You could barely control your own thoughts, you felt like he could see the puddle you were becoming right in his hands. You grasped at whatever you could get you hands on, as you could literally see the intense oncoming orgasm that was about to wash over you, and you welcomed it with open arms.

Except it never came, rick tossed you back into the mattress, leaving you right at that peak. He pulled out his fingers, leaving you with a painful emptiness and a haziness caused only by you being unable to finish. Your labored breathing slowed slightly. Instinctively you grew disappointed, and you attempted to lift yourself up to see why rick had stopped, but you were roughly thrusted back down. He held your head against the mattress and he leaned down to hover above your ear.

“did…did I say you could get up.” he snaked into your ear and your heart rate shot up once more. You gulped and shook your head, he snickered. “don’t you f-fucking move.” You nodded and all of your attention moved to your pussy. You could feel his warm, hard shaft pressed against your entrance. He was huge, almost to the point where it worried you, but you quickly pushed that thought out of your mind. You were ready for him, for all of him…and judging by how rock hard he was, he was too.

He slid down your back, littering sweet kisses till he reached the base of your back, and he raised up. You could feel him adjust himself till his head was square with your hole, and you held your breath with anticipation.

“beg for it baby.” Your heart jumped, and a blush grew to your face. Begging was something you had never done before, and was something you were too shy to do, but you knew rick meant business. You parted your lips to speak but the words were caught in your throat. You buried your face in the sheets.

“Rick..i…please….I’m begging for it. Please fuck me.” You mumbled. You could feel ricks warmth inch away from your pussy. “I’m sorry…what was that?” you could hear the smirk in his voice and your blush grew deeper. You spoke alittle louder. “Rick I want…I want you to fuck me. Please. Please give it to me.” He groaned in disapproval and slapped your ass hard, reaching up to grip your hair to pull your face away from the sheets. You winced and your moan echoed throughout your room. “I said, beg” he said dryly and you drew in a breath to distract from the pain coming from your scalp. “fuck me. Fuck me rick, fucking rip me apart. Make me yours. Please. I want you so bad. I want you inside me. Please.” You cried loud enough for it to radiate through the house. He released your hair and kissed your cheek.

“that- that’s a good girl.” he straightened once more and readjusted himself. His warm hands gripped your hips, and in one quick movement he thrusted his entire length inside you. Both of you groaned in unison and your eyes moved to the back of your head at the sudden attack on your nerve endings. He moved slowly at first, assuming to get adjusted to the new sensation he was feeling.

“fuck…you’re so– baby, your so tight and wet. Fuck that’s so good.” he began to move faster, and you absorbed every thrust of his with thirsty desire. Your moans and breathing grew more labored and hungry, and his groans began to match yours. The slapping sound that resonated through your ears only increased your arousal. His hands moved up to your shoulders and he pulled you back up into his chest so that you both sat up on your knees. He wrapped one arm around your waist, and his other hand found itself on your neck. You arched your neck back to look at him and he immediately pressed his lips to yours. Your lips danced with both aggression and passion as his thrusts became animalistic, and you could feel that intense orgasm from before well up again inside you. He moved his hand to untie your hands, and you gratefully stretched your arms up and back over his head and into his hair. You pulled him further into your lips and you felt his rhythmic movement begin to falter, you knew he was as close as you were.

The hand that untied your hands snaked down your body to your clit and he used those slender fingers to rub the stub in circles. You unintentionally began to buck your hips, and you ripped your lips away from his as the pleasure began to become too intense. You squeezed your eyes shut and released several uncontrollable moans and rick chuckled through labored breathing.

“that..that’s it baby, let me hear you. Fuck. Holy shit. I’m about to…im about to come.” he growled lowly and his thrusts became even more sporadic, as did your own thoughts. Your nerves began to vibrate and your whole body quivered under the desperate desire for release. Once again, you could feel your climax was fast approaching, and half of you expected rick to snatch it away yet again. However, seeing as you were just sliding over your peak, it was obvious this was not that case. Rick’s teeth ripped into your neck, and he made an inhuman sound. This only increased the sensation of the incredible climax that seemed to absorb you whole and a scream expelled from your throat. You could barely breath as flashes of electricity grazed every inch of your body, the only other sensation was ricks twitching cock deep inside you. His warmth filled and coated your vibrating insides.

You remained in place for several moments, letting the waves of orgasm continue to roll through you till it dulled to the point where you could take a steady breath. Rick released your neck from his teeth and he kissed it gently, panting shakily against the spot as he came down from his own orgasm. He then released you and you lowered onto the bed in new found exhaustion. You relaxed for a moment before turning onto your back to look up at the now naked rick, who looked just as worn as you. He was running his fingers through his damp hair to slick it back, just as he had done in your dream. He released a deep sigh before looking down at you and smirking. You grinned back and watched as he collapsed on the mattress beside you. He wrapped one arm around your waist, and the other found its way behind your head to pull you in for a deep, passionate kiss. Once he pulled away, you found yourself falling onto his chest, listening to his calming heart and rhythmed breathing.

“that was incredible…maybe I should get in trouble more often.” You stated playfully, and you felt a deep laugh erupt from rick. “babe, you’d be signing a death warrant.” You glanced up at him with a devilish smile. “I’ll be in class an hour later than I did today then.” Rick growled and he grabbed you, tickling you aggressively, causing you to release a loud, bubbly laughter. “okay! Okay I’ll be on time! I promise!” he chuckled and gave you a threatening smile before stopping. “good..you better, otherwise you’ll get it worse than you did today” you smiled before he allowed you to fall back to his chest and relax to the point of falling asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! this is my first Rick Sanchez x Reader fic so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
